1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a digital processing device and a processing method, and more particularly to a multimedia device and a play mode determination method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a film in film format has 24 frames per second (FPS), which is called a film having 24 Hertz (Hz) frame rate. For such film to be played in the television (TV), the frame rate is required to be converted to one that can be adapted to the TV system. Such practice is called frame rate conversion (FRC).
A Telecine technology can be used for performing FRC. In practical application, the Telecine technology provides a 3:2 pull-down method for converting a film signal of 24 FPS into a signal conformed to the National Television System Committee (NTSC) specification. For example, two frames (such as “AB”) can be converted into five frames (such as “AAABB”), so that the frame rate can be converted from of 24 Hz into 60 Hz. In other words, one 24 Hz frame is used for generating three 60 Hz frames, and the other 24 Hz frame is used for generating another two 60 Hz frames. Meanwhile, the frames are conformed to a cadence of “10010”, wherein “1” denotes there are two continuous frames different from each other, and “0” denotes there are two continuous frames substantially the same as each other. Thus, when playing with the 3:2 pull-down method, the TV can be regarded as being in a film mode.
Another play mode of TV is video mode. When the TV enters the video mode, this indicates that to-be-displayed frames are different from each other and correspond to a cadence of “11111”, which is different from the cadence of “10010” in the film mode. Thus, as regards the to-be-displayed frames suitable for different play modes (such as the film mode or video mode), if the TV cannot correctly identify a suitable play mode, the quality of the displayed frames will deteriorate. Therefore, how to identify a suitable play mode for displaying frames so as to improve the quality of displayed images has become an imminent task for the industries.